Maelstorm Unleashed
by thelonewhitewolf13
Summary: Naruto finds out about his parents at an early age what affect does this have on the ninja world. Strong, smart, caring, loving Naruto
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place with a nine year old Naruto who is currently in the hokage tower cleaning out an old storage closet. As punishment for his latest prank. His only real way to show his frustration with the village, when he finds a box with the kanji for fourth on it. He had just freed the box of dust when a badly placed set of kunai fell from an upper shelf and nicked his arm. Some of the blood from the wound dropped on the seal that kept the box closed and the seal opened much to Naruto's surprise.

Inside the box Naruto finds the great suprise of his life. A marriage certificate, birth certificate stating he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, bank acconts, land deeds to some of the shops in kohona and a two acre piece of land behind the hokage monument. As well as two journals, and four scolls. Two with the Uzumaki swirl, one with the Namikaze symbol(a cirlce with a bolt of lighting going threw the center), and a blank one.

Quickly putting ecerything back inside the box and closing it. Doing a double check of the area making sure he didn't forget anything he grabs the box and runs straight to his apartment making sure to keep the box out of sight from everyone.

When he gets inside his place he locks the door and closes all his curtains to make sure no one can see what he is doing. Opening up the box he grabs the blank scroll. After a minute of trying to open it he thought back to how he opens the box and cuts his finger opening the scroll only for two more to pop out. He looks at them for a second before opening up the one on the left and starts reading it.

' _Naruto,_

 _This is your mother writing to you._

 _If you're reading this letter, it means that I'm dead and that you had to grow up without your mother, probably bearing the burden of being a jailor like me. I hope you never understand the meaning of that word, but if you do, then I want to say I'm so, so, so, sorry, Sochi, that I couldn't be there for you._

 _I know there's a great chance that you could think we abandoned you, or that you might even hate us for what you've gone through, and you would have every reason to think like that. But I want you to know that I've loved you ever since the moment I found out about you, and giving birth to you is going to be the best thing I'll ever do in my life, I'm sure of it. If you never have to read this letter, I hope it means that I've been able to give you all the love in the world, and that you've had a happy childhood, without the struggles I've gone through._

 _I love you so much it's almost impossible to describe; I can't wrap my head around the idea that I'm carrying my child, the one I had from the man I love, in my belly, and that I'm going to be your mother, and that you'll be my baby. But if you're reading those words, then I haven't been able to do all those things, and I hope I've managed to tell you how I feel._

 _Please take care, my love. Remember to eat properly and take care of yourself, and take your studies and training seriously, or I swear I'll spank your butt when I see you in the afterlife._

 _Make friends, Naruto, true ones, people you can count on, and fill your heart with love. It's the only way to counter the hate that comes with being a jinchūriki._

 _And most importantly: it's only natural, but don't go after every girl you find beautiful. Instead, wait for the right one. Don't worry, she'll come._

 _There is so much more I want to tell you, my beautiful baby boy, but remember that, no matter what, I'm proud of you and I will always love you until the end._

 _With love,_

 _Your beautiful redheaded kaa-san,_

 _Uzumaki Kushina. '_

Before his cheeks turn into a river of tears with him holding to his chest a picture of her pregent. Muttering she loved me over and over again.

About half and hour later, after getting himself together again he picks up the other scroll and starts reading again.

' _Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this letter, then I'm dead, my son, and it means that we've left you alone, as an orphan, being a jinchūriki._

 _Naruto, I want you to know that the only reason I chose you to be a host was because I trusted you. I don't even need to see you grow and watch the man you'll become to know it. I had and still have more faith in you than anybody else: you're Kushina and I's child. Besides, what kind of leader would I be if I had asked for anyone else's child? But please believe me when I tell you nothing about that decision would be easy. Just contemplating it nearly makes my heart snap._

 _To make my own son go through this is unimaginable, but I won't have a choice. Your mother's pregnancy is quite dangerous, because the energy used to contain the Kyūbi is redirected at you, and the seal is weakening. If the fox manages to get out during your birth, Kushina will be too weak to reseal it within herself, and you, as an Uzumaki, will be the only option available._

 _But whatever happens, Naruto, remember that you need to live your life the way you want it. Nothing about your condition makes you obligated to live in a particular way. if you've inherited even an ounce of your mother's personality, you'll probably want to enlist as a shinobi, if you do make me a promise and be better than both your mother and I. Nobody should tell you what your dreams should or shouldn't be. You are Namikaze - Uzumaki Naruto, and you make your own destiny._

 _If you want to hate someone, hate me, son. Don't direct your anger and resentment at the villagers; they're afraid of the things they don't understand, they need someone to guide them, and I've got a feeling that will be you._

 _One last piece of advice from your old man despection is key in the life of a shinobi. There's nothing much left to say. Listen to your motor-mouthed mother, live your life, and most importantly, be happy._

 _I have complete and utter faith in you, son._

 _With love,_

 _Your father,_

 _Namikaze Minato_

Again Naruto cries holding a picture of Minato and the picture of Kushina in his chest. Muttering I forgive you... I forgive you. After twenty minutes he some how puts the scroll back into the one they came out of and closes it.

Opening the closer of the two Uzumaki strolls he ables some blood and it opens. The first things he sees is a piece of paper. He grabs it and starts reading it. After he finish's he relaizes this scroll was on all information about the Uzumaki clan and their techniques.

After closing it and putting it back he grabs the other one. Opening in he finds hundreds of different jutsu. Most on Suiton and sealing jutsu. Before sealing it all up and opening the remaining scroll, the Namikaze scroll.

Slowly he opens it up and finds a piece of paper  
' _Naruto if you opened this scroll then I am dead. Inside are everything of my style. From my taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and ninjutsu._

 _I never could get any where with genjutsu same with your mother. Hopeful this will help you later on._

 _One more thing before you try any of these jutsu you must have some chakra control, and I recommend learn Kage No Bushin first, it's the most helpful thing you will ever learn. '_

With what his father told him he closes up the scroll and puts it in the box. He gets up takes the box closes it and puts it under the floor boards in his bed room before going to sleep after learning so much, the energy he had was washed away making his exhaustion take over him. Putting him to sleep. But also giving him a new dream a new purpose ' _I will succeed both of you, mom dad I will gain the strength to call myself your son. To honor you both, to prove that you didn't die in vain'_

 **Three years later**

Alot can happen in a short amount of time. Naruto after a month of going through everything of his parents on chakra control found that he would start on the Kage No Bushin to learn, cause he could now do the tree climbing excresive.

After a full day in the woods surrounding kohnoa he got it done but still didn't know why his father wanted him to learn this jutsu before he does anything else. Till he had it prepare a cup of ramen for him and he got the memory of it. After that he would cover his apartment in clones of himself reading everyt last piece of information that his parents left for him.

With in a year he knew everything of the Uzumaki clan that his mother had, got into the intermedite stances for his fathers taijutsu style the Hummingbird, started on his kenjutsu to honor his mother and her clan. He started to dive into fuinjutsu and he took to it like a fish to water and with the help of his clones he got up to level 3.

With in the third year now of knowing his parents. He has grow at an unparral rate. With knowing and mastering both his parents taijutsu the hummingbird and swirling tide of the Uzumaki. His kenjutsu has jumped to high chunin, his fuinjutsu had jumped to level 7( here you use hand signs for the seals). But it was his ninjutsu that grew the most where with his now kage level reserves he was able to master hundreds of jutsu mostly for Fuuton and Suiton, down to two or less hand seals like his father would do.

After going threw the Namikaze scroll he learned speed is usually the thing between life and death so he started to work on his speed and strength. Lets just say thanks to the kyubi healing rate he was able to abuse the shit out of training weights till he put on resistance seal. The only ones in the village that would be able to beat him in speed would be the elite joinun and the hokage.

The hardest part was keeping everything a sercet like his father said deception is key to be a shinobi. During the day he would have a clone go to the acedemy and keep up the act of being an idiot and class clown. After a few weeks he noticed that no one would use the training grounds near the forest of death so he would train their in serect. With the occasional help from his best friend Anko.

 **/ Flashback /**

About a year half ago. Naruto was going through his mothers taijutsu stances when suddenently he heard something coming from behind him. Reacting quickly he brings out a kunai and deflects a kunai that was thrown at him. Before he could say anything a hail storm of shurikin are released on his left side quickly grabing another kunai he deflect them all. When he heres clapping behind him. He turns around to see a woman with purple hair kept in a spiky pony-tail, pupilless caramel eyes, pearly white skin, and a sexy outfit that consisted of a mesh shirt and shorts with a skirt and trench coat. Walking towards him  
"What the hell woman... what the fuck is wrong with you I could have died!" Naruto yells

"Would you relax... I just wanted to see who was my new neighbor was" Anko states as if everything was normal

"What... what are you you talking about" but before he could contine Anko cuts him off pointing in the direction of training ground 44" you see that forest...thats my home away from home. My personal training ground" She says with the biggest shit eating smile on her face

"Wait you train in their." To which she nods dumbly since she just said that " so your the one who keeps making all those explosions that distract me when I'm trying to train" making her scrach the back of her neck  
" yeah guess I am...what are you working on, looks complicated... need some help brat"

/ **Flashback End/**

With her help she made him just about intraceable. He had improved his reaction time, his stealth and had increase his ninjutsu arsenia which had aleady been quite inpressive to say the less.

But here we are in the acedemy waiting for his name to be called to do the acedemy test to graduate. Even though it was still on his worst jutsu... the Bushin no jutsu. He knew he had just to much chakra for it yet they had made it the requirement to pass.

 **(Not going to go into it he fails because he can't do the bushin and then Mizuki comes vist him. Skiping to the hokage tower)**

Here he is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sitting in the hokage seat with the scroll of sealing on his lap waiting for the hokage to come back in from his council meeting. Luckly he didn't have to wait long as the door opened up.

"Jiji I've been waiting for you what took you so long" Naruto states with out a care in the world

"Naruto what are you doing here... and what are you foing with that scroll" The aged Hokage asked questionly

"Oh... well you see I fail the graduation test again just because I can't preform the Bushin No jutsu all because I have too much chakra. Then Mizuki cames up to me and says that I can still pass if I complete the hidden test, to which I have to steal the scroll of sealing" Naruto still says with out a care in the world but this time turning to look out the village " before you say anything jiji, I want to say that I also know the truth, so stop lieing to me... ok... I can't take it anymore" He says in a whisper

"And which truth would that be" The age man says calmly. Already sending his ANBU that guard him 24/7 after Mizuku.

"How about my parents and the kyubi" Naruto states angry because he tried of playing this game

Sarutobi just stands their shocked that he some how knows the two sercets he's been hiding from him" And who do you think your parents are" he asks and before Naruto can answer a sliencing barrier went up  
" ah a sliencing barrier" he states shocking the old man even more since he knows exactly what type of barrier it was " what did you ask... oh yeah my parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"

" how did you find out" Sarutobi asks as he sits down on the couch looking defeated

"Remember three years ago when you had me to clean that old storage room as a punishment for a prank" to which he nods " I found a box of the fourths and some of my blood landed on it and it opened"

"So why tell me now that you knew when you had three years to do so" The aged hokage asked

"Because now I am a shinobi... or will be when you give me a headband for helping catch a tratior. Putting me under your control and not the council" getting the aged man to smile

"Who knew you had a brain" he days chuckling. While Naruto was panting " so what do you want to know about them" he says looking at him with hope. Hope that he can fix the promise he broke to Minato.

After a few hours of talking and understanding everything Naruto has been doing the last three years he sends him home to go to sleep. With him left thinking in his office. _' Their home was destroyed in the attack, the bank accounts he gets when he becomes chunin. I also check them weekly so that is good, the apartment. Yes... village beautify restoration act'_ he chuckles before starting on the paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day Acedemy**

Naruto was in his classroom seated down in the back of the classroom with a smile on his face. Not one of his fake ones but a true one, one he rarely gave out these last few years since noticing the glares he would get.

Gone with his orange jumpsuit and instead he wears his new outfit that Anko got him for his last birthday.

A dark red muscle t-shirt with chainmale underneath. A pair of black ANBU style pants. A pair of Kunai and Shurikin holders on each leg wrapped around in black medical tape, with two more holders on his lower back holding his fuinjutsu scrolls and ink in one and the other poison senbon needles. A pair of dark blue sandals. On his back was his katana. An artifact from his clan, he can't bare himself to use his mother's right now as he wanted to earn that right so he pick another one. A bloodred chakra steel blade a gaurd in the shape of swirl and a black handle with the Uzumaki swirl on each side. With only the handle showing as it was covered by his clock. One just like his father except his is black with red flames and said 'the way of the fox' on the back, each shoulder has a clan symbol. One of the Namikaze and the other of the Uzumaki.

After a few minutes of everyone just ignoring him. Iruka finally walks in. "Ok class shut up and pay attention... SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION"

"Ok team 1 is..., team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,…" with that Sakura's head crashed onto the table and had Ino mocking her "…and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura cheered.

"Take that Ino Pig. True love conquers all." She shouted.

"Ok then team eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Iruka said and the three looked at each other. "Team nine is still active, so team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka" Iruka says pausing while looking at everyone in the room "your Jōnin senseis will be here shortly to collect you"

 **Three hours later**

The the door opened and a silver haired man with gravity defying hair came in. Naruto looked up. He recognized the man. He was Kakashi Hatake, his fathers old student.

"Hm, my first impression, you are boring" he says looking at the three. One looking out the window, one stairing at the other and one working in a scroll." Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Leaving two bewilder genin. Walking out the door but not before Sasuke turns to look where Naruto is only to find him gone. Leaving him grunting.

(I not going to bring up the roof top conversation its not needed. Naruto dream has changed though he wants to be the strongest alive, rebuild his clans and if the chance apears be hokage)

 **Bell Test**

"But sensei there are only two bells." Sakura stated all confused even after he explained the bell test to them. Kakashi just sighed. ' _This girl was supposed to be the smartest girl in her class_ '. "That's the catch Sakura, one of you will fail and will go back to the academy on top of not getting lunch and will be tied to a post, watching the other two eat." When he finished explaining, he set the timer and started them off. Having all three genin disappear into the forest around.

" **Illusion Art: Cloak of Invisibility**." Naruto whispered and vanished from sight. After making two shadow clones to find his teammates.

He silently closed in on Kakashi's position, trying to use his high level of stealth to steal the bells without Kakashi noticing him. He didn't really want to show his true abilities when Sasuke and Sakura were possibly watching. It was only a B-rank stealth jutsu he learned from Anko so it would be fine.

Naruto was now directly below the bells on the ground. Kakashi seemed to not notice him. He reached for the bells when his hand was caught. He drove his knee into Kakashi's gut and jumped back. How had he known?

He keeped his genjutsu on trying to findout what went wrong.

"You are really good, Naruto. I wouldn't have thought you could use a genjutsu that hid you that perfectly, but I have been confronted with a similar one in the third shinobi war against Iwa." Kakashi said and lowered his book. Naruto saw he had uncovered his left eye.

"Sharingan? That's totally unfair in a genin test, Kakashi sensei." Naruto complained letting the genjutsu go.

"That might be true, but then again, you are no real genin, right?" Kakashi replied.

"So you were told." Naruto said.

"Of course. As your sensei I need to know which level you are at to properly train you. Hokage-sama told me of your achievements. I have to say I am impressed. So I decided when I felt the little chakra disruption from your shadow clones, that I would be prepared to take you serious." Kakashi answered.

 **/Flashback/**

"If you have any questions about your team, ask Iruka Umino, he taught the class over the last two years. All except Kakashi are dismissed." The Hokage said.

After sending out his ANBU and putting up a silencing barrier "Do you know who Naruto Uzumaki really is?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, he is Naruto Namikaze, Minato sensei's son." Kakashi answered nodding, looking dead serious now.

"Correct. I suspected you knew. Yesterday I found out that Naruto knows about his parents and the fox. He is no genin; he should have normally already been jonin by now. But with the sabotage and hatred the civilian council shows him, he hid it. I had not have had time to test the boy yet, but I brought in Anko and got an overview of his skills since she helped train him. The boy is a prodigy. He is low to mid jonin level in ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu. We don't really know his level in genjutsu as he is immune to lower level ones because his massive reserves and a short range sensor. He knows basics of poisons and is really smart on how to use them according to Anko" the elderly man said

"So I'm guessing during my test, you want me to get a good grasp on what level he is at" getting a nod from the aged hokage

 **/Flashback End/**

"How far do you want to go?"

"I don't want to show all I can do, or I fear the bastard and the banshee will run to the council to try and get me to give up my techniques to him. Not that it would work though. I still wouldn't like to see them though" Naruto explained.

Kakashi covered his sharingan again and put his book back in his pouch.

"Understandable. So how about you restrict yourself to jutsus a chunin could know?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. It will give me something to do until my clones tell me if they managed to get the two idiots to work with me."

"So you know what my test is about?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, teamwork. I just have problems to getting them listening to me." Naruto said and went into the hummingbird style opening position.

Kakashi was ready and the two started with taijutsu. Naruto tried to confuse Kakashi with his speed, but the experienced jonin blocked all his attempts to land hits.

"That will be hard to work against me. After all, my sensei used the same style of taijutsu, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto knew that, but he had some surprises. He finally got close enough and switch to the Uzumaki style. Where he perfectly placed an elbow to his hip. And went to work on his now unpretected stomach. When he moved his arm to protect his sides.

Kakashi jumped back.

"I see, not completely your father's style then. You included elements of your own." He pondered.

Naruto followed Kakashi, trying to press a slight advantage. But Kakashi decided it was time to include ninjutsu in the fight. He changed positions with a log, which was hit by Naruto's overhead kick. Naruto was on guard. He knew Kakashi could attack from everywhere. Then he jumped up and grabbed the branch of the tree when Kakashi shot out of the ground. Naruto circled the branch and used the momentum to attack again. But was stopped as Kakashi started performing handseals.

" **Fire release: phoenix flower** " He said and shot some fire balls at Naruto.

Naruto reacted immediately, flying through his own two handseals.

" **Water release: water bullet** " He shouted and shot a water-bullet from his mouth against the fire jutsu. Having steam cover the area.

In the bushes Sasuke seethed at Naruto. ' _Where did the Dobe learn that technique, it should be mine_ '. "Sasuke". He spun around to see Naruto moving next to him "We should work together to beat Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke just smirked and droped his hand into his kunai holder "Or I could just beat you here and have Sakura on my team ". He said and, before Naruto could react, he stabbed him in the heart. ' _Naruto_ ' just fell backward making Sasuke's smirk widen until he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Sasuke to grunt and walked off to go look for Kakashi.

Kakashi ground his teeth together as he looked at the emo brooder. He didn't know Naruto was a clone and that meant Sasuke didn't know either meaning Sasuke just attempted to murder a fellow leaf shinobi. He would deal with this later but he first had to make sure Sakura doesn't try to kill Naruto too. they already failed the test and he doesn't think they would pass the hidden second test with Sasuke on the post.

Naruto paused in his step as his shadow clone was ' _killed_ '. "He tried to kill me". He said to himself. He knew the teme was an asshole but didn't think he would really try to kill someone who is their ally.

 **With the other shadow clone**

"Psst! Sakura over here." Naruto whispered to the banshee. "What do you want Naruto-baka!" Even her whisper sounded like a screech. "I just think we should work together". He said. "Why would I do that baka I would probably do all the work; you can't even make a single clone so how will you help me" She asked as she didn't see Naruto fighting Kakashi. "Besides if I get rid of you now, it would be just me and Sasuke could be in a team together". He was too shocked to move as he just got the memory of being killed by Sasuke when she stabs him in the chest with a kunai. Sakura smirked as she tought, ' _Finally rid of that idiot_.' Before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi stormed up to her and knocked her out before dragging her by her foot off to the stumps, before walking off to go get the emo.

Naruto backed up against a tree sliding till he was in a sitting position. "S-she killed me... They tried to kill me...they tried to kill me... **THEY TRIED TO KILL ME** " His voice was but a whisper before he started to subconcusly channel the Kyubi's chakra.

His eyes change color no longer blue, now red with a black slit in the middle, his nails and canine grew longer and sharper. Naruto's hair became longer and spikier, his whisker-like marks on his cheeks widen and thicken. " **Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** " letting the chakra take over.

Letting all the ANBU and hokage becoming aleart of the Kyubi chakra and rushing over to see what is happening.

When they arrive they see a knockout Naruto leaning against a tree. Sasuke and Sakura tied to a post and Kakashi watching over them all.

Moving towards Kakashi the hokage asks "Kakashi what happened I felt the Kyubi's chakra" making Kakashi sigh and starts telling him of everything since the start of the test.

Naruto starts to wake up " And then I got behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck" he hears. Looking around he sees a 8 ANBU, the hokage talking to his sensei, Sasuke and Sakura tied to some post. Getting up and walking to the aged hokage.

"What happened last thing I remember was wanting their blood" pointing at Sasuke and Sakura. Who just now started waking up.

"Yes well don't worry about them they will be gone for quite a while, for trying to kill another comrade" he says walking over to the tied up genin. Looking at them" you both will have your chakra sealed permently and will be put in prison for 12 years. You Sasuke will also have your bloodline sealed so you can never activated it. ANBU" having four of them coming over " place them in cells 67 and 45. Tell Anko they are to be keeped alive but conceder tratiors to the village" with that they disappear in a puff of smoke

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi says getting the aged mans attention " I know right now isn't the place nor time to do this, but I would like to keep Naruto as an apprentice" getting the boy to look at him smiling, also having the hokage to smile a little.

"You are right, now is not the best time as we aren't in my office and I'm about to get even more paperwork from this...But granted from this point on Naruto will be your apprentice, just don't forget that Anko still will be helping him" looking now at Naruto " Naruto you already know of your parents so this will make it easier but I have already talked to Anko and Kakashi. Anko will still be teaching you some stealth if she wants but will focus mainly on seduction from now on" getting a blush and shock from Naruto

"Wait, why is she going to be teaching me seduction" He says trying to get over his shock " Because not only of your parents but know that you are going to be Kakashi's apprentice you are going to be a very high target" getting an o shaped mouth from the blonde with him nodding as well."Now I need to get back to my paperwork"

"Wait Jiji, why don't you use shadow clones for your work. Its what I do to learn a learn anything faster" Naruto says getting the age man to chuckle before turning into a straight out laugh. Scaring everyone in the training field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Months Later**

"They just went in. Your up." Kakashi states closing his book

Naruto took a deep breath and created ten clones. "You nine surround the building. You, go in and arrest them. If they run, let the other take care of it."

They all nodded and moved into positions, Naruto got down from the roof top into a good view point through the front window of the shop.

The clone walked into the store somewhat loudly, his eyes trained on the thug that had made his way behind the counter, threating the man that stood behind the counter.

"Hey Nera, some kid just walked in." Stated the tallest of the group, his straight long hair and ripped up vest. A joke for the clone.

As soon as the leader turned and saw Naruto, he saw the headband. With surprising speed, the leader was behind the shop keeper with a knife at his throat. "Ninja, you want him alive, you leave now."

The clone, however, saw something different. He smirked and dispelled, shocking the owner and gang members that he left.

Outside, Naruto got the memory of his clone that dispelled. The thug, either in his stupidity or in haste, was holding the knife backward, the unsharpened side resting against the shopkeepers throat.

Naruto's hand trembled as he griped one of his new kunai, his eyes trained on the leader, who loosened his grip on the shopkeeper as he looked around the store for Naruto.

'Clean shot.'

The window shattered as the leader fell to the ground, a hole through his head, from his right eye through the back of his head, the kunai sticking into the wall behind where he had stood. The other two in the store fled out the door and into Naruto's clones, who easily overpowered them and tied them up.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto made his way back into the store, comforting the owner, who other than being shaken up, was fine with just a cut or two from the glass. "It's alright sir, your safe."

The man looked up at the blonde and shock filled his eyes. He hadn't gotten a good look at the blonde before, but the whisker marks were a dead giveaway, he recognized him now, it was Naruto Uzumaki. The 'Demon Brat' who had just saved his life.

Walkkng out the shop and handing the shop owner to Kakashi who pointed to the nearest alley for him. When he arrived he immediately threw up.

"Here, drink this, it'll help." Anko said coming out of no where. As she handed him a thermos. "It's black tea, it will settle your stomach and if you vomit again it won't hurt as bad coming up."

Naruto accepted the thermos and chugged the whole thing, his stomach instantly feeling better. "Thanks Anko-neechan"

Anko took the thermos back, having it disappearing in one of her coat pockets. Grabing Naruto's head and pushing his face between her breast, rubbing him back and forth. Letting him go, he slowly backed out, looking at her with a deep blush. "That one was free, first kill is the hardest kid, most don't make it past it. Keep it up, if you are having problems with the faces, come to my apartment and I'll help you out" Disappearing just as she finishes.

Having Naruto to go find Kakashi and head back to the hokage tower for his first complete B-rank mission.

Over the last three months a lot has changed for our favorite blonde hair brat. For starts everyone in the village stop provoking him not wanting to anger Kakashi since this was his student. The Uchiha and Haruno both got shipped out to prison, even though they went threw hell with Anko in T&I for what they tried to do to Naruto. The rest of the rookies each had it hit hard, especially Ino.

 **/Flashback/**

It was two days after the bell test and everyone in the village knew what had happen. The civilians where overjoyed that the Uchiha tryed to kill the demon, the shinobi where split half glad the demon almost died, but many were pissed that someone who just about everyone knew was unstable not only tried to kill his teammate but was celebrated for it.

All of the ones that didn't know that Naruto held the Kyubi were confused as to why Sasuke and Sakura tried to kill Naruto. The boys and Hinita knew just how much of a jackass Sasuke was but to go as far as to try to kill a comrade that was unforgivable in their eyes.

Sakura was the big one though. They wouldn't have thought she would try to kill Naruto especially with the decline in asking her out. But the girl did have spilt personality which was found out when Inoichi Yamanaka went through both her and Sasukes mind.

How she was allowed in the acedemy with such a disease confused everyone, but most thought of it as her mother buying her in.

Inside a BBQ restaurant sat seven of the future Kohona rookie 10.

"Naruto is it true... did Sasuke-kun and Sakura try to kill you" Ino whispered but still loud enough to get everyone to stop talking

"Yeah its true... after my fight with Kakashi-sensei at the begining of the test I had my shadow clones find them and get them to work with me so we could pass. Sasuke was mad that I knew a jutsu he didn't and stabbed my clone thinking it was me. Even Kakashi-sensei didn't know" he said getting everyone listening to grab a breath of air in shock

"Sakura... she was mad... mad that I was trying to look better than her Sasuke-kun and right as I was getting the memories from the other clone she stab the clone with her" he says looking at the table

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Ino was saying till Naruto waved her off " It's cool, the teme and I never got along and I've been over Sakura for a while anyways I've just needed it for the cover"

"What cover" Shikamaru asks curious

"The to hide my skill"he states before puffing out of the resturant

"Wait, how did he do that" Ino asked confused " and what does he mean hide his skill"

"Troublesome Ino... he wanted to be deadlast. But why" Shikamaru said

"Don't you think you are over thinking this. Its Naruto were talking about here"Kiba joined in before shoving some meat in his mouth

 **/Flashback End/**

The hokage took back a good amount of power back from the civilan council, and threat them if they interfer with shinobi business again they will all be hanged when they demanded their Uchiha-sama be let go and the demon teach him his techniques. His apartment also got a nice upgrade,where he has the entire top floor and access to the roof.

Naruto through threw Kakashi's ' _training from hell_ ' with the occasion help from Anko even though it was mostly just missions jumped from low Jōnin to mid Jōnin. His taijutsu didn't improve much except for a little in speed and strength, ninjutsu has always been strong but grew a little wider when Kakashi taught him some suiton jutsu. His genjutsu was still small only jutsu for stealth and infiltration. His kenjutsu was now at low Jōnin, his fuinjutsu was now a level up at 8 where you can now call yourself a master. Sadly he had to wait till Jiraiya came to test him since he was the only seal master kohona had.

 **Hokage Tower**

Inside the hokage office Kakashi and Naruto just finish giving their report to their mission. " Nice job you two, they where getting annoying with the paperwork they gave me." The hokage said. When a chunin walks in and hands him a letter. To which he sighs deeply.

Looking back up to Kakashi and Naruto." I have a new mission that must be complete as quickly as possible" getting them both to nod " three days ago I sent team 10 on a mission to guard a bridge builder in wave. It appears he lied and has Gato from Gato industry's trying to kill him with missing ninja"

"Do we know who the missing ninja are" Kakashi says cutting him off. "Yes the demon brother and Zabuza Momochi... Your job is to assist them with the protection and eliminate Gato. This will be an A-rank mission"

Kakashi turns toward Naruto" pack for two weeks and meet me at the west gate in an hour"

 **Wave Two days later**

Wave Country was a country where they had no shinobi of their own, they had their own natural defenses. The country was a simple trading country that many of the minor countries and a few major countries did business with. It was not often that they got requests from Wave Country since the country overall was normally a very quiet place.

A few minutes away from the house the bridge builders home is suppose to be they heard shouting. Looking at each other both with a silent agreement they leave to go check it out.

Still in the shadows of the trees around they could see team 10 strugging to stand on top of the lake they were on. Showing they are working on water walking. With Asuma leaning against a tree with his right arm in a sling.

Deciding theres no threat they move out of the shadows to show they were here. Moving towards the still Sarutobi to better understand what they are working with." Kakashi, guess your my back up" Asuma said loud enough to spoke his genin team having them fall into the cold water. Getting a chuckle from the two older men and having Naruto lieing down on his back holding his gut while laughing his ass off.

"Hello Asuma how are you doing" Kakashi says ignoring his genin. For as muture as he is he was still a kid. "Been better, so I'm guessing my old man gave you your own orders" He says while liting a new cigarette, and seeing the man nod. Knowing it would be better to talk alone.

"How long havd they been doing the exercise" Kakashi says looking at the tired genin go again with Choji falling again.

"A couple of hour, how far have you gotten your genin" he asks curious

Kakashi not responing but moving his head to the left. Indicating to talk alone.

 **Clearing Away From The Genin**

"So what is with the secertise about your genin" Asuma says

"It's the fact he is no genin"Kakashi says getting a confused look on his face "Naruto when I got him was already low jonin" shocking the bearded man

"How... how did he do it with no one knowing" "Anko taught him when ever she had time, appartently she took a liking to him and taught him some of the basics till he mastered though and moved up in a short amount of time"

"Damn who know Anko could teach"The Sarutobi said while liting a new cigarette.

 **With The Genin**

Naruto deciding to have some fun creates some shadow clone having them disappear from viewand walk behind him. As he walks up to team ten.

"Naruto what are you doing here, and how are you able to just walk on the water like its nothing" Ino yells but trys to retain her focus not to fall. When Naruto gets to the middle of the three of them. He stops looks at all three of them staring at him

"To answer you question Ino, I have already mastered water walking. Would you guys like to know a trick to get it down faster" he says with a smile on his face at seeing all three of them nod their heads. Giving the clones a siginal they get in front each team member. " The secret is to... not be spooked" And before anyone can say anything the clones each reveil themself. Causing the team to fall in the water again and Naruto to laugh some more.

It been five days now since team Kakashi have arrived in wave. Inside the last few days the kohona shinobi didn't do much. Except when Naruto got into a fight with Inari.

 **/Flashback/**

"What would you know about pain I bet you have all lived sheltered lives in that ninja village of yours you don't know what suffering is" Inari yelled to the group of ninja

"So what things are bad but you know what I have had it much worse, you still have a mother who loves you and a Grandfather, a house to keep you warm and food every night. You don't know what its like to be hated in your own village for something that is out of your control. You don't know what its like to be beaten and kicked out of shops and forced to go through the garbage for food. You think your life is bad fine, but don't just sit around and moan about it do something about it fight back, don't be a coward... Kakashi sensei I'm going out to train" Naruto said before getting up and leaving

"Asuma-sensei Naruto's life couldn't have been that bad right, he has to be lying" Ino said not trying to believe what she just heard

"No Ino everything he said was true, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 and lived on the streets for 3 months before the Anbu found him and took him to the Hokage. Where he gave Naruto an apartment. He has had to learn everything for himself, and was constantly being beaten and kicked out of stores. And that is the watered down version. You all know how Sasuke and Sakura tried ro kill him, they weren't the first"

 **/Flashback End/**

After that night Shikamaru has been trying to put together the puzzle that was Naruto Uzumaki together.

During the day Naruto shadow clones would search the island for Gato's compound, while Naruto and Kakashi would watch the bridge builder. And team ten would work on water walking.

Right now we find our favorite blonde brat and his sensei outside in the woods over looking Gato's office. As tonight was the night. They planned, got the guard numbers, his routine down and now all they needed to do was strike."Naruto" Kakashi whispers. Getting his attention" you will take care of Gato and his guards if need be, I will be watching and assisting you. If you run into to much trouble I'll be their but this is to see if you can handle assassination in the future as not everyone can" he says getting the boy to gulp before taking a deep breath and focusing on the task on hand.

Launching high into the trees, he moved silently, from the trees to the rooftop. His years of stealth training from Anko paying off. When he made it to the section of rooftop that sat above Gatos room.

Naruto moved back to the edge of the roof, looking down, he saw that Gato's window was slighty cracked open. Sighing in relief, Naruto created a clone and had it transform into a lizard.

Placing the clone on the ledge of the large window and stuck to the wall by his chakra hiding until the right time to move.

The Naruto clone had to resist the urage to vomit. With the room smelling of alcohol, sex and threw up. And it seemed the smell had to radiate from the short businessman.

After confirming that this was Gato, using a surveillance photo, the clone got behind him. Dropped his henge, took out his sword and thrusted it threw the chair going threw the back of Gato's head and having the tip come out of his mouth. The clone checked for a pulse, and upon finding none, he rolled the man over and once again confirmed it was Gato, before dispersing.

With the deed done Naruto came into the room and creates ten shadow clones having them starts going through the desk, file cabits, and having them access the vault trying to find anything of value. A few minutes later Naruto has the deeds to the shops in wave, files to Gato's indestry to successful transfer it into a Kohona business.

When the vault finailly opens where everyone of the clones stops to admire the amount of cash that was in their. Easily a few million Ryu. Putting it all into a few storage scroll along with everything else he left to go meet up with Kakashi. Giving him a mission debrief on a job well done.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning**

Out on the bridge the day before the konoha ninja thought Zabuza is suppose to attack. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji walked out with Tazuna to see the bridge covered in a thick mist. The mist started to clear only to reveal all of Tazuna's workers lying unconscious. Naruto knowing who did this made and sent out a shadow clone to go get Kakashi while he holds him off.

"Come out. I know you're there Zabuza!" Naruto yells. Having two shadows appear from the mist, one with a mask and one clearly Zabuza. " Ha, what's this they sent a bunch of kids to defeat me. Give me the bridge builder and you kiddies can leave" he says adding KI to his words.

"I don't think so...Gato is dead you have no need to be here anymore"Naruto says his hand already on the handle of his sword. "If what you say is true then its your head I should be taking as well" Zabuza says

"It seems we can't come to an agreement... how about a swords man dual to the death since neither of us will leave" Naruto states trying to keep his cool while also bringing out his sword

" Kid you are twenty year early to challenge me to a swords man dual. You even know who I am and yet you challenge me... but fine if you want to die so badly I'll gladly deliever... Haku stay out of this, it will be over quickly" " Shikamaru, Choji this is my fight don't interfer" getting two shocked faces but before they could argue he steped forward to meet his opponent.

The two swordsmen stood across from each other. Their eyes gazed into each other. Cold brown gazed into icy blue. They stood unmoving for what seemed like an eternity, until a gust of wind blew by. The shinobi disappeared in bursts of speed before a loud clang was heard. The Kubikiri Houcho met in a deadlock of strength with the Uzumaki steel. Naruto growling as Zabuza pushed him back steadily with his superior strength. The young blond smirked as he held out his right hand.

" **Wind palm Jutsu** " Naruto yelled as he thrust his hand forward. The blast of wind slammed into the older man, sending him flying through the air. Zabuza grinned as he flipped backwards, landing on his feet, unharmed.

"Nifty trick you got there. It isn't everyday you see a wind user, But now we are in my turf. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" Zabuza said as he formed a single hand sign. A deep blanket of mist clouded all view in the area. Naruto growled. Zabuza was known throughout the land as the Demon of the Mist, not only because he hailed from Kirigakure. But for his unparalleled mastery of the hidden mist jutsu and silent killing. Naruto knew he had no chance in hell to match for the man in this field. So he decided to change it to his advantage.

A huge burst of wind expelled from the blondes body, blowing away all of the mist in the area. Naruto immediately gasped as Zabuza was no where to be seen. Instinctively throwing himself to the side, barely avoiding decapitation at the hands of Zabuza's monster blade.

"That wind is really starting to get annoying!" Zabuza growled as he started a set of hand seals. Naruto paled as he immediately recognized the seals. He started a set of his own. The two warriors flashed through hand signs at alarming speeds.

" **Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu** " They both yelled as two enormous water dragon burst through the surface of the water. Racing towards each other. Zabuza didn't even notice that Naruto was still going some more handseals.

" **Wind release: Tigers Roar** " Naruto yelled as a tiger made of wind shimmered to life out of no where. The tiger easily trumped the dragon in size.

The mighty tiger let out a deafening roar as it tore through the remains dragons and sailed towards Zabuza at high speeds. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as he was shoved out of the way at the last second. Looking back he sees Haku leaned against the wall of the bridge cuts all over her face and chest dead.

Staring at her body his blood starts to boil in rage. Turning to Naruto flashed a grin at Zabuza. He grinned back under his mask. He was going to kill him for ehat he did to Haku.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed that shocked even Zabuza. The boy was faster than him, though he had him beat in the strength department. Metal hit metal as sparks flew from the two blades currently in another deadlock. Zabuza pushed as much chakra as he could to his arms and knocked the blade out of Naruto's hands.

"Not so tough now are you?" Zabuza mocked. Naruto said nothing as he held out his arm and channeled chakra to his hand. In a feet that shocked everyone present the blade flew straight to Naruto's hand. "Got to love fuinjutsu, right" Naruto says as his blade was then coated in wind chakra as he charged forward. Zabuza barely had time to block the wind inhanced blade as the metal crashed into his own. The ex-mist-nin was lucky Kubikiri Houcho was made out of indestructible steel or the blade of wind would have destroyed his respective sword. Zabuza pushed the younger boy back as he jumped backwards in a flip. Not before Naruto gets a cut to the back of his knee.

Struggling to stand. Knowing its over he starts limping over till he drops to her side "why Haku... why did you have to take that hit for me" sitting next to her. Now looking at Naruto " will you make sure she gets a proper burial" to which he nods" good... then as a thank you for a good dual keep Kubikiri Houcho if you can tell me where you got the Uzumaki sword"

Leaning towards the man. He whispers" My mother was the Red Death"  
Shocking Zabuza.

After a minute of getting over his shock looking back at Naruto he nods and closes his eyes. Telling in a silent way of saying he lost and for Uzumaki heir to kill him.

Arriving at the bridge Kakashi, Asuma and Ino look on to see Naruto plunging his sword in Zabuza heart killing him.

Pulling out his sword he straps it back on his back before pulling up his left sleve to show a storage seal on his wrist. Walking over to Kubikiri Houcho and sealing it away. Looking over at the other side of the bridge seeing everyone. He forms a smile before everything went black and he drops.

Kakashi went and picked him carring him on his back. Reaching the end of the bridge looking back he thinks back on the conversation he just had with Asuma.

 **/Flashback/**

"You think that the boys can handle the bridge today? Maybe I'll go with, incase things gets violent." Kakashi says

"I think they will be fine. It would be Ino I'd be worried about, but she's strong, and she can just signal us if things get to out of control." Stated asuma. "Your genin really is something, Kakashi"

"Asuma, don't take this the wrong way, but if Naruto was fighting to kill, there is a chance that neither of US would survive a one on one fight." Stated kakashi, closing his book, cutting of Asuma's reply. "Naruto isn't strong like Gai, and he isn't powerful like you, or technical like me, but he's dangerous like sensei was. Naruto has one of the greatest battle mind that I have ever seen and add that with his speed and the way he makes jutsu's he's deadly."

Kakashi paused for a second, letting his statement settle in. "After I taught him how to use his brain to the full amount, I have never beat Naruto in tactics. Not in shogi, not in go, not in a fight, not in anything. I have to rely on my years of experiencs to physically beat him every time. He doesn't even make mistakes anymore. Not that he did in the first place. And to be honest, it used to be close, now he blows me out of the water. His pranks were the tip of the iceberg. Once Anko and I got him to harness his tactical genius, his training jumped. If he wanted to, he would be able to kill every genin and maybe every chunin in the village. His mind is that dangerous. Add to it that he's mean when he fights, he picks a weak point and thinks of a hundred ways to hit it before you even know it's a weak point."

Asuma sat silently, pondering what his sempal said. Kakashi never was one to bullshit, if half of what he said was true, then Naruto was indeed as dangerous as Asuma had thought.

Tactics were king in the shinobi world, if Naruto was that far ahead, then it made sense why he did poorly in school. Not that he knew Naruto faked it. They taught the basic's on tactic and traps, they wouldn't hold his attention. "How about his actual skills? Minus the mental acuity, how well can he fight? And what do you mean Anko?"

"Mid jonin"Kakashi states not even looking at Asuma's shocked face "When I got him he was already low jonin thanks to Anko helping him out, but with the both of us he is diffently one of the strongest in the village no question about it. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto ends up finishing this mission by himself. Hell he already finishes most of the ones we do together anyways"

Both just sat their unaware of the blonde girl who just heard everything from the opened window above. Until a shadow clone came in to view telling them that Zabuza was at the bridge.

 **/Flashback End/**

Turning to team ten noding and walking back to the house. Leaving them to go clean up the mess and bury Haku and Zabuza.

 **On The Way Back From The Bridge**

Team ten is currently walking back from getting rid of the blood and burying the bodies of Haku and Zabuza. When Ino speaks up "Hey Asuma-sensei" getting his attention "were going to go back to that clearing and work on our training well be back before dinner" she says draging the two boys by the shirt and draging them off in to the woods.

"Man I feel sorry those two" The jounin sensei says chuckling and walking back to the house.

With the genin in the clearing now." Why do you have go be so troublesome Ino" Shikamaru states. "You wouldn't believe what I heard before we came to the bridge" she says. Getting both both to look curious. Although Shikamaru did look at little borded."When Kakashi-sensei got Naruto he was already low jonin" shocking the two boys. Having Choji drop his bag of chips, and Shikamaru in deep thought on how he missed this, how he never notice.

"Wait what do you mean already you mean he's higher" Shikamru asked still shock. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei said right now he's about mid jounin" Ino states

The rest of the week went uneventful for the konoha shinobi. Where they just had to lay and wait for the bridge to be finished. Luckly everyone come to help out so it was finished much quicker. After the day at the bridge Asuma and Kakashi question the three genin to understand the fully story of what happened. With Kakashi smacking Naruto on the back of the head for his recklessness. And tolding Naruto that he's informing Anko to which made him pale and start begging not to.

 **/Flashback/**

On the lake just outside the bridge builders home two days after Zabuza's death. We find Naruto just looking out into the lake. "You did good" he hears turning around seeing Asuma walking towards him." What"

"The dual you had with Zabuza... from what Shikamaru and Choji tell me you were about even"

"We were about even because he underestimated me... he truely lost because of honor and his anger in the dual" he said with sadness in his voice

"Yeah Shikamaru told me that Haku girl pushed him out of the way on your jutsu... you know I never heard of a wind release Tigers Roar jutsu before"

"I made it" not even looking at Asuma as his cigeratte drops "im working on a new jutsu that I could use some help with, since you are the only other wind user in konoha"

"Let me guess multiple of the Tigers Roar" to which he got a shake of his head "No I don't think anyone would have that much chakra. It already takes a large amount, no im calling it Tornado prison. Its suppose to catch the prisoner inside of a tornado and expand 10 meters destroying everything inside" " Sure I'll help, if you mind teaching me it and Tigers Roar, always looking for more wind jutsu since there isn't that much out their" he says looking at Naruto shocked face

"Asuma no a fence but Tigers Roar is S-rank, jiji is making me put it in the forbidden scroll of sealing... do you even have the chakra reserves for that" to which he got a glare at. Till he started to chuckle "come on its getting late lets head back"

 **/Flashback End/**

Leaving Wave they never heard the people of wave name the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha Three Days Later**

After the three days slow paced return to Konoha. The group of six went straight to the Hokage tower to debrief on the mission. For both team ten and team Kakashi. Of course, this was after passing through the internal gate guards.

Hokage Office

So here we are in the Hokage's office. Right after the debriefing of both missions with Naruto killing Gato, and the fight at the bridge with Naruto killing both Zabuza and Haku in single combat.

When the Hokage dismisses team ten and Naruto. With the former shouting something about ramen. Leaving the two Sarutobi's and Kakashi. And of course, the hidden ANBU.

" I want every jonin, chunin, and ANBU by sunset to know Naruto killed Zabuza in single combat" Hokage said getting them to nod "Good Asuma you can go Kakashi stay back I need to talk to you"

As the door shuts "Jiraiya will be back in the village in a few months. He sent me a letter about taking Naruto on a training trip. He knows he is your apprentice and would like to talk to you about that. You have a couple of weeks to decide what you want to do" he says as Kakashi nods and puffs away in a cloud of smoke.

Looking at the photos of the hokages on the wall Sarutobi stops looking at Minato. 'He's well on his way to succeeding you. Both of you' he thinks before moving back to the paperwork with his clones.

 **Three Weeks Later**

Inside Naruto's newly refurbished apartment. We find one Naruto Uzumaki currently over his stove cooking some stir-fry. When the window in the living room opens and Anko crawls through.

"Hey brat food ready" she calls as she sits on the breakfast bar. "In a minute. What you doing here, by the way, thought you had some test dummies" He said as a shiver went down his spine just thinking about what she was going to do to them.

"I oh so happily do you little shit... do you know what this is" she as taking a book out

Turning around to see the book "A bingo book" "Correct again, man your two for two... turn to page 103" Anko says throwing the book at him.

Opening the book and turning to the page. He pales at what he was reading. Looking back up he sees Anko grinning at him with a banner behind her saying ' Congratulations brat. First genin to ever be in the bingo books' getting him to look back down and read the page again.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Age: 12- 13_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Origin: Konohagakure_

 _Shinobi Rank: Genin_

 _Caliber Rank: B_

 _Known Alias: Konoha Kiiro no akuma (Konoha's Yellow Devil)_

 _Known Clan Affiliation: Rumored Uzumaki Clan_

 _Known Element Affinities: Fuuton, Suiton_

 _Skill List_

 _Taijutsu: 4_

 _Ninjutsu: 4_

 _Genjutsu: Unknown_

 _Intelligence: 3_

 _Strength: 3_

 _Speed: 4.5_

 _Stamina: 5_

 _Hand Seals: 4_

 _Weapons: Katana made of blood red chakra steel with a black grip._

 _Physical Description: Stands at 5'0 and weighs 105 pounds. Golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Tanned skin and is known to wear dark red muscle t-shirt, a pair of black ANBU style pants, with a black with red flames cloak._

 _Special Abilities: Known to have Kage level chakra reserves despite age_

 _Known Family: Rumored Minato Namikaze son_

 _Other Information: Is known to have defeated and killed Seven Swordsman Zabuza Momochi. Student of Copycat Kakashi_

 _Bounty: 20 Million Ryo- Dead Iwa_

 _10 Million Ryo- Dead Kiri._

"I understand Kiri but why Iwa I haven't done anything to them" he asked a troubled

"That would be because of your old man... also the fact that you killed Zabuza, something most people would have trouble with" Anko said

"It's not that surprising really. That fact that a kid killed him is why your bounty is so high... you're a threat to them" she said watching him form a smile at that.

"So how are we going to celebrate," he asked never missing the crazed look on her face.

"Your apartment has three bedrooms, a trophy room, living room, full kitchen, three full baths, roof access, and a small library. I'm thinking some sake, dango, stripers, poker table, more sake, and you got yourself one hell of a party" She said looking around the place

"Just don't forget my ramen. And you're helping me pay for all this" Naruto said as he handed her some stir-fry.

 **Two Days Later**

After what Naruto could only call the best night of his life. With winning two thousand Ryu from Ibiki in a game of poker and getting laid by one of the stripers. After Anko drugged him since the kyubi wouldn't let him get drunk.

But now we are in the Hokage tower in the office room. After having Naruto and Kakashi summoned by the elders the other day.

" Do you know why you are here" Homura questioned

"No, we were told that you three wanted to speak to us and that was it" Kakashi boredly answered

"It has to do with what you are teaching the... boy" Koharu spitted out with disgust at them

Knowing what they were now trying to do Kakashi acted " And why does that deserve and audience with you all. Last time I check Naruto is my student. Meaning I can teach him what I want how I want"

"You are correct in that Kakashi. We just wonder what you have been teaching the boy. For with only three months under you he killed someone like Zabuza... is indeed freighting" Danzo calmly said while looking at Naruto the whole time.

"What you say freighting, I say the work of a good student with dedication in my teachings," Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's shoulder "If that is all we must be getting back to training," he says before disappearing in a puff of smoke with Naruto

"Who do they think they are. We are the elders" Koharu growled

Unknown to everyone that was present. The aged Hokage was watching the whole thing from his crystal ball, as Naruto informed him immediately after being told. ' _It seems I need to show those fools who really is in charge again_ ' Hiruzen thought


	6. Chapter 6

**In Iwa**

The last few months for the Tsuchikage was hell for the man. With constant requests to go kill the last Namikaze from his ninja's. Even after all the one that have been approved failed already. They just wouldn't give up. And he was losing to many of his shinobi to quickly because of it.

And his council had wanted to declare war on Konoha. Just to kill one brat, who's slowly making a name for himself.

But right now, he had the answer to all his problems. The chunin exams were coming up, and with that a high chance of death to its competitors.

' _Yes, this is the way I get them off my back_ ' he thought as he looked at the invitation to the chunin exams

 **In Suna**

In the office of the Kazekage sat five people. The Kazekage, his three kids Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara. With their jonin sensei Baki.

"You all know the plan, for the leaf village" Kazekage said getting three nods and Gaara not moving.

"Everything will still be going as planned. If you run into Naruto Uzumaki in the exams, kill him Gaara. But make sure it is with in the exams rules, we can't have the son of a kage killed outside of the exam. It would bring to much attention and the plan will fail" Kazekage stated as Gaara's eye showed a little joy that he would be allowed to kill.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Naruto arrived and headed to the third floor. But when he arrived on the second floor he saw a group of genin in front of a door with a genjutsu on it he was about to walk around when he noticed Kiba yelling at the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu under henge to drop the genjutsu.

Naruto couldn't believe the stupidity of the Inuzuka to give away what was an obvious pretest to weed out the weaker candidates. Shaking his head, he moved on ignoring the other groups.

"Hey guys good to see you all made it" Naruto yelled seeing his old classmates in the exam room.

"Hey Naruto your here as well how come I thought you didn't have a squad" Choji asked

"Yeah my sensei convinced hokage jiji to let me compete by myself" said Naruto stunning the genin in hearing range because of his lack of respect for the hokage.

 **/Flashback/**

"It's that time of year again with the chunin exams are a pawn us once more. All those with genin teams that would like to enter step forward" The Hokage said.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, will enter my team."

"I, Maito Gai, will be entering my team."

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi, will enter Team eight."

"I will enter team five."

"I will enter team two."

"Team six will not be entered."

"Teams one, three and four are ineligible, that only leaves Kakashi." The hokage finished

"Naruto Uzumaki will enter the chunin exams solo" Kakashi stated

" You do know the rule about solo entries right Kakashi" The hokage asked looking calm and collected. Though on the inside he was very worried about this.

"Yes hokage-sama. All sole entries must treat everyone as an enemy. Friend or not" Kakashi answered

 **/Flashback End/**

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru said knowing to straight out stay away from him.

"Well if we need to fight someone I know where I'm going the dobe doesn't even have a team to back him up" said Kiba not even remembering what team ten told them about Naruto or even what his sister and mother told him.

"You should probably quieten down you don't want to paint a target on your back" said a tall boy with silver hair.

"Who are you" Naruto said wary of the new arrival.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kabuto. And seeing as you are rookie genin I assume you could use some information on the exams I myself have taken them seven times" Kabuto finished.

"Wow seven times you must really suck" said Kiba.

"Well that or the exams could be a lot harder than they appear" the glasses wearing genin said.

"Whatever me and Akamaru are going to the finals isn't that right boy" the Inuzuka said getting a bark in agreement from the puppy in his jacket.

"Anyway, I have these info cards, they have information on all the teams and even the individual members. You have anyone in mind" Kabuto said

"Uzumaki Naruto even though its troublesome to ask" Shikamaru finished

"Ok Uzumaki Naruto ranked bottom of his class in the academy. With his chakra and Stamina of the charts. Everything on tai, gen, and ninjutsu are blackened. And it does say first and only genin to ever be in the bingo books. I would suggest avoiding Uzumaki Naruto in this competition" Kabuto answered

"Alright Maggots sit down its time for the first exam" came a voice as a large man with scars all over his face walked in and spoke. Before anyone could say anything and taking their seat.

"Hey Scarface, I didn't know that you were running these exams!" Naruto shouted. The man called 'Scarface' turned to Naruto and snarled.

"So, it's you. This is a good sign for me. Now, I don't have to face Anko's wrath after I break you into pieces." He said to him.

"I'd like to see you try old man. Greater men have tried and failed. You aren't any different." Naruto boasted.

"We will see then. My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be the proctor for the first test you will have one hour to answer the 10 questions you will not be given the final question until the final ten minutes if you are caught cheating you and your team will be disqualified. That said you can use whatever jutsu or abilities you want to get the answers you begin now!" he finished and sat down and smirked at the looks of horror on the genin's face when they saw the questions.

Naruto looked at the questions and growled. He was never that good of a test taker. He was a man of action. And these were some pretty hard questions and there was no way that he could answer them, no matter how hard he would have studied. Looking up he saw several teams get caught cheating. He was frustrated until he turned to see Hinata. He was a little confused as she had her Byakugan activated.

Didn't she hear that she would get caught if she was seen? It was pretty easy to see that she was cheating. Yet, none of the examiners were doing anything about it.

He carefully looked around the room and saw that everyone he knew was cheating. Kiba was using his dog, Shino was using his bugs very discreetly and Ino was slumped over, which meant that she had used her clan's jutsu.

So that was the point of the test, to cheat and to cheat well. Well, if they wanted him to cheat, he was going to do a great job of doing it. He thought as he had a foxy grin with a plan formulated in head.

"Hey Scarface, can you come over here for a second?" Naruto asked. With Ibiki walking over to him growling at his comment and gave him his attention.

"What is it kid?" he asked.

"Nut shot" Naruto exclaimed. With a quick jab in the nuts sending the man to the ground in the fetal position. With everyone looking at the him with shock and awe. Ibiki looking at Naruto with rage.

"What the hell are you thinking Uzumaki?" Ibiki roared.

"You were looking at me funny." Naruto answered with a tone. Ibiki came at him and lifted him by his throat.

"Anko should have taught you better. You don't mess with me punk." Ibiki snarled.

"You don't scare me." Naruto said with a grin. Ibiki just growled and threw Naruto back down into his seat. He made his way back to the front of the room. Naruto still had that grin on his face, which confused everyone.

Naruto suddenly took hold of his paper and erased something. He then wrote his name and sat back with his feet on the table. As Ibiki looked at him with confusion. He continued to look at him until he realized what he did.

'That whole incident was a diversion! He managed to steal someone's test. But whose and how?' Ibiki wondered. He looked around the room but did not see anything wrong.

"Taichou, may I be excused?" asked one of the examiners. Ibiki looked and saw a female chūnin who was dressed in very tight clothing. It highlighted her curves and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here." Ibiki said. She smiled and walked away with extra sway in her hips that caught every male's attention and every female's ire. She left and the test continued. Ibiki was still trying to figure out what that brat did. However, the time was up and he had to continue the test.

"Alright, pencils down. It is time for the tenth question. Before this question is asked, I must tell you all about one more rule. If you do not answer this question correctly, no matter if you answered each question right, you and your teammates will fail and you will remain a genin for the rest of your life." Ibiki said.

"What? You don't have the authority to do something like that!" Kiba shouted.

"What did I say before kid? You got a bad hand when I was chosen for the first stage. It's my rules and my world. You don't like, then quit." Ibiki said.

Everyone looked very nervous at the rules that Ibiki laid on the line. One by one, several people stood up and submitted. They were too scared to take the question and they did not want their teammates to suffer.

"Are the rest of you sure about this?" Ibiki asked the group. As a couple more, minutes went by. The remaining teams looked at him with unwavering gazes. He them smiled and looked at the group. "Congratulations, you have all just passed the first stage." Everyone looked at the man with wide eyes.

He was about to say more when something crashed through the window. Some of the genin prepared themselves for an attack but stop when they saw what it was.

Which turned out to be a woman with ponytail purple hair which looked like a pineapple, an open trench coat and see through mesh top making it obvious she wasn't wear a bra over her ample C cup breast's. Behind her there was a sign that read Anko Mitarashi Sexy and Single proctor for the second exam.

"Well fuck Ibiki 34 teams left you must be getting soft oh well once I'm finished with them there will be less than half of these numbers. Ok you little gaki's, meet me at training ground 44 in an hour. And if one member on your team is late your whole team fails" Anko says not even acknowledging that Naruto was in the room.

As she jumps out the same window. Leaving behind a group of lustful boys, pissed off girls, a stoic Gaara and an angered Naruto. Just because she didn't say hey.

 **Forest of Death**

"Alright, listen up because I'm only going to explain this once! Behind me is Training Ground 44 also known as Forest of Death. The radius of the forest is ten kilometers with a tower in the middle. Your objective is to arrive at that tower with both of these scrolls." Anko pulled out two scrolls, one with the symbol 'Heaven' and one with the symbol 'Earth'. "Each team will be given one of these scrolls and you will be let loose in the forest." Anko said.

"So, we'll be fighting in the forest?" asked Kiba.

"Well I figured that was self-explanatory considering I just said you had to get to the tower with both scrolls. As a chūnin, you will have to keep and get information in hostile territory. You will have to fight, sometimes to the death, to keep it. Before I go into it more, my friends here," Pointing to the group of chūnin. "Will be giving you a form. It is a release form as there will be killing in this exam. I'd rather not be responsible when you die and your village comes bitchin'" Anko said.

"Way to show concern sensei" Naruto joked. Anko just shrugged and continued to speak.

"Anyway, the exam last for five days,"

"What about food!" Chōji exclaimed. Anko narrowed her eyes at him, making the chubby genin hide behind Ino.

"There are a lot of things in the forest that you can hunt and eat. Beware though because there are things inside the forest that like to eat plump little kids like you." Anko said with a grin, making Chōji shiver more. "Well, that's the second stage in a nutshell. I do have one bit of advice for everyone."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't die!" Anko exclaimed. She watched as everyone signed their forms and gave them back to the chūnin. Looking around to see that everyone was busy, she quickly moved to grab Naruto. She took him away from the group and brought him somewhere private. Naruto was a little confused about why Anko looked so nervous.

"Sorry brat, I still a rep to protect. Anyway, I wanted to wish you luck and tell you to be careful in the forest. It isn't the place to be showboating." Anko said.

"Hey, I might be a genin but you know I have the skills of a jonin. I'll be okay." Naruto said. Anko smiled at him and then embraced him in a hug. While surprised, Naruto returned the hug and told her that everything would be okay.

 **Back in The Academy**

"Hey Ibiki, are you okay?" asked one of the proctors.

"No, no I am not." Ibiki said and faced the group. That's when he noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where is that blond haired woman?"

"What blond haired woman?" the man said.

"The woman who caught the eyes of you all and many of the males" Ibiki said with a growl.

"Oh her," the man said with a funny grin. He quickly wiped it off as Ibiki glared at him.

"Well, I don't know where she is. I don't even know why she was there. She wasn't part the group that was instructors. I don't even know who she is. Trust me she would be very memorable." He said as Ibiki looked at him like he was crazy and was very concerned about a spy in the village.

That's when he remembered Naruto's 'stupid' jutsu. Going deep in his mind, he recalled the face of the woman. He remembered a beautiful face with three whisker marks on each side of her face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ibiki exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he was let into the Forest of Death, he closed his eyes and touched the ground, sending a pulse of chakra out to attune himself to the nature of the forest (though he has trained in here since he became friends with Anko) to locate the nearest Genin's.

Finding three teams to take on, Naruto made a few clones to take the teams out and bring their scrolls back to him. While he himself travelled towards the nearest river to catch some fish – as he was really hungry.

Catching fish was easy, especially if you had experience with Suiton jutsu. Using his senses to predict the fish's movements combined with a wind chakra laced senbon equaled one dead fish. About a dozen grilled and gutted fishes later, Naruto was full.

An hour later, Naruto finished his lunch and to his pleasure, had three of his clones return with scrolls. He'd been given a heaven one and two earth scrolls, so now he had two sets of both. His clones took out a team from Kiri, a team from Kusa and even a team from Konoha who were by far the strongest of the three teams, actually wiping out most of his clones. Getting up and moving to get out of the forest. He heads to the tower.

Naruto had just slowed down upon sensing two chakra levels way above genin level and decided to suppress his own and creep closer thankful for the training in stealth taught him how to suppress his chakra levels.

Sneaking close enough to hear what was going on while remaining hidden from site Naruto discovered one of the voices was Anko and she sounded scared and  
... and angry.

"Ah Anko-chan you seem to be doing well, the last time I saw you I had just marked you. Oh, how time fly's" the second voice sneered.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here" Anko spat trying to contain her fear.

"Oh, I was just looking for someone I thought would be in the prison in the forest. It appears Sarutobi had hidden him somewhere else Oh well" Orochimaru swooned.

Which got Anko to growl.

"Now now Anko-chan don't worry yourself if you're lucky I may even come back for you"

"Go to HELL. **SHADOW SNEAK HANDS** " Anko yelled as several snakes shot forward.

"My my Anko-chan I think your forgetting who taught you that jutsu, it is done like this" he said and snakes shot out from Orochimaru hands heading for Anko who appeared frozen in place.

Naruto acted on instinct performing the **gale palm** knocking the snakes off course.

"My my what do we have here. If it isn't a little leaf genin. You shouldn't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong boy. I am simply having a conversation with my former pupil" the snake said leaking out killer intent.

Naruto saw the look on Anko's face she was frozen in fear Naruto knew he had to do something or else she was dead … he had no other choice he had to use the Kyubi chakra.

Channeling as much of the fox's chakra as he can. Shocking Orochimaru, as two tails formed in his anger _'This is the Kyubi brat. Damn this complicates things, I can't kill him or the Akatsuki will be after me. Let's see what this boy can do'_.

" **Get away from her** " Naruto said his voice sounding demonic " **Get away from her now!** " Naruto said kicking off from the tree at incredible speeds with his fist catching Orochimaru in the jaw sending him flying.

Naruto began to fall from the tree but a hand of red Yokai extended from the cloak and pulled him up to a level surface but where the hand had grabbed the tree was burned and blackened.

" **You ok Anko sensei you're not hurt** " Naruto asked concern showing despite the presence of the kyubi chakra. Though it dropped to one tail. As he couldn't fully control the two tails yet.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine" Anko managed to stutter out still frozen but not in fear, as much as in awe of her genin's ability to save her.

' _This boy to think he has such control over the Kyubi at a young age. Oh, he will become very useful in dealing with the Akatsuki, what if he becomes a threat to me though, no I will deal with it when or if the time comes. Now I got to get out of here before Sarutobi comes to investigate'_ Orochimaru thought while charging the seals on his fingers for a **five-element seal** and jumping forward to the distracted boy.

Just as he was about to mark the boy Anko reacted throwing a kunai piercing the snakes hand "Can't have you hurting my brat" Anko said relieved she was able to prevent her former sensei from hurting her student.

Naruto realizing, he couldn't control the fox chakra any longer released it in not before starting to breath heavy for a second "thanks for that Anko sensei now how about we get this snake I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" the blond said crating a small army of shadow clones.

The clones attacked the now injured Orochimaru but despite his injured state he dispatches them as if they were nothing but a nuisance to him.

Anko summoned a small snake as she began poisoning her kunai and throwing them at Orochimaru.

Noticing in time, it started making him chuckle "Ku ku ku ku Anko do you really think poisons will work against me. I am immune to all snake related poisons. I thought you would have guessed that as I taught you the same" he finished with a smirk. Till he was blasted straight into a tree, from being hit head on with a **Fuuton Great Breakthrough**.

When suddenly he was bounded by four Kage no Bunshins. With each adding a max out gravity seal to his limbs.

"Oh? Restraining me Naruto-kun? This better be your best shot!" He said calmly, preparing himself. For whatever the kid had. As he notices Naruto start to cover his arm in wind chakra.

As it slowly started to turn into a cone shape, with a sphere of wind chakra in his palm and an outer layer covering his forearm to the elbow.

"I couldn't make the jutsu I wanted. So, I made this instead" Naruto yelled, having reached his maximum speed towards the snake.

About ten meters away from the passive Orochimaru, he came to an abrupt stop. By stomping on the ground with his left foot, thrusting his right wind covered arm in front of him, as if hitting the air with an open-palm strike.

 _'He'll regret underestimating me!'_

 **"Futon: Bladestorm!"**

Orochimaru's eyes widened at what he witnessed happening the second Nartuo's hand had shot forward. The orb and spiral shield combined, shooting forward instantaneously in the shape of a very large cone, far too large for Orochimaru to dodge on such short notice. He quickly channeled his remaining chakra into his torso and head to save his life.

The inside the cone of wind was quite literally consisted of tremendous blades of chakra in form of wind chakra. Obliterating everything they cut through. The chaotic nature of this was caused by the fact that Naruto had managed to create two opposing spinning layers of chakra to combine the already volatile orb within.

The effect lasted for just over five seconds, in which an extremely noticeable section of the forest of unnaturally large trees had been reduced to splinters.

Naruto was panting heavily, hoping he had caused enough damage to at least disable Orochimaru as he doubted he could perform anything. As he was running of empty.

Orochimaru looked terrible. It was a miracle that he wasn't part of the kindling around him, mainly thanks to the various scientific and ritualistic changes his body had undergone.

He mentally berated himself for underestimating the child, such a technique was truly devastating, even though it had several drawbacks, such as high preparation time, which he had given Naruto freely. Because of that his body was now covered in deep, bloody gashes; no part of his body had been spared. He was now low on chakra as well, ensuring his survival had taken almost too much out of him.

"I have a one or two jutsu that might put him down, just don't know how well they will work" Anko replied. Seeing that Orochimaru was still alive.

"We still have to try, jiji would have felt the kyubi's chakra and the large spike of chakra. He probably sent someone to investigate by now so we don't need to hold out much longer" Naruto growled as he was throwing a kunai only to have it blocked by the aggravated and bloody snake sannin.

Fed up Orochimaru with this he started going through sign's " **Fuuton Great Breakthrough** " he yelled as he took a deep breath in and spewed out a torrent of air removing branches and uprooting some of the smaller trees as it headed straight towards the pair.

Unable to escape both tried to cling on to the ground with chakra. Sadly, the wind had such force behind it neither Naruto nor Anko stood a chance. Getting to his feet Naruto saw Anko had a far harder trip and was suffering from at least a broken arm and was struggling to stand with a piece of bark stabbed in her calf. Naruto was about to head over to help his sensei when Orochimaru appeared behind him and gave him a kick to the side sending him flying into a tree breaking his shoulder and hip. As he slowly walked towards the snake mistress without a care in the world.

The snake stood over the purple headed kunoichi who was still trying to stand and summoned several snakes to hold her down as he drew a kunai to finish her "Ku ku ku ku ku look at you now Anko-chan. When I find where Sarutobi has hidden him he will be a far better apprentice then you ever..." he was broken out of his musings as the head a kunai come flying towards him at inhumane speeds turning he saw Naruto and a clone looking dead from exhaustion and struggling to stand.

The sannin casually caught the kunai in the same hand he was holding his own and threw them back at the blond.

Too fast for him to react both kunai hit him in the leg and torso. One in the right lung and another in the thigh. But what happened next shocked the snake as both turned into smoke indicating a shadow clone then he felt a large chakra pulse from just above him.

Looking up Orochimaru didn't have time to dodge and was slammed in the face with a **rasengan** sending the snake flying and lying on the ground looking dead.

Naruto relaxed and went to help Anko up but when he got there he saw a look of shear horror on her face whirling around he saw a pair of hands protruding from Orochimaru's mouth and just like a snake shedding his skin Orochimaru stood there with no signs of battle.

"Ku ku ku well it's been fun I am glad to say you amused me in the battle, I look forward to seeing how you progress Naruto-kun but sadly I can't stay it is becoming far too crowded" and just like that the snake dissolved into the ground without a trace.

Naruto kept his guard up expecting another attack but when he felt saw four new people in the trees above he realized why Orochimaru had fled.

Leaning against a tree with an unconscious Anko just in front of him. As the hokage and three ANBU (Boar, Neko, Sparrow) all arrived to see the place destroyed.

Turning to Naruto " Naruto what happened here, I felt the kyubi's chakra" the hokage asked while having one of his men check over Anko.

"Orochimaru happened... I was on my way to the tower when I felt two chakra signatures way above genin so I went to investigate" taking a breath " I saw Anko fighting Orochimaru and losing bad so I did what I could till you came and he ran"

Getting the hokage to look at him questionly for a moment till he nodded his head at the answer given. "Did he say what he wanted" Sarutobi asked trying to find out what his traiteurs student would being doing back here.

Thinking for a moment, till Naruto remembers" Ahh he said something about trying to find where you hidden him" getting a questionly look from everyone "that's all I heard Anko might know more"

Getting the hokage to look in the direction of Anko "how is she" getting the Neko ANBU to look at him "she's going to be fine a broken shoulder, cut calf, small chakra exhaustion nothing that can't be healed"

To which he nods "Good ok let's get out of here" turning to Naruto" you said you were going to the tower? You got both scrolls" to which he got a nod " good then boar make sure he gets to the tower I will need to talk to him after Anko is up and healed. Just don't interfere with the exams boar, if he looks like he is going to die or seriously hurt get him out" hokage said before disappearing with the ANBU and Anko. Leaving behind Naruto and a hidden boar ANBU.

 **On the Way to The Tower**

After an hour rest. Naruto starts running through the trees. Till he hears a scream for help.

"Someone help me!" A voice screamed out. Naruto gave a groan and turned towards the voice.

"If only I didn't have a bleeding heart," Naruto said. It didn't take Naruto that long to find the owner of the scream. He landed on a branched as he saw a red-haired girl running for her life from a very large bear.

No teammates to be found and from what it looked like all she had was the clothes on her back and the glasses of her face. Naruto with a flick of his wrist threw a kunai coated in wind chakra through the bear's head. With a thunderous crash the bear hit the ground.

The red head spun to see Naruto land a little way from her. Naruto said nothing and looked at the girl. "Who are you?" the red head asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said with blank stare.

"U… Uzumaki?" the red head asked.

"Correct," Naruto replied blankly again.

"No way… you don't have the red hair like all Uzumaki have… like I do," the girl spoke.

"Uzumaki red hair? Like you?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Karin," Karin said.

"So, we're distant cousins?" Naruto asked as he looked at the red-haired girl. She had a strange hair style having one side longer than the other.

"Are you really an Uzumaki?" Karin asked.

"Half on my mother's side; she was Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto replied as he looked at the girl.

"Kushina-sama… you mean daughter of the Uzumaki's clan head?" Karin asked.

"Um sure… I don't know she died the day I was born," Naruto replied.

"Well if Kushina was your mom then we'd be… oh I don't know what it's called our grandmothers would have been sisters. So, like something weird," Karin said.

"Either way your family… where's your team?" Naruto asked.

"Dead this weird guy with glasses took us out and took my scroll… he said something about me ' _being interesting'_ and left me," Karin explained.

"Glasses… grey hair, purple clothes, cocky smile?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that's him. You know him?" Karin asked.

"He was red flag to me before the first exam, he must have gone after your team after I took his scroll" Naruto replied. He now walked over and offered a hand to Karin who was surprisingly still lying on the ground.

"Oh thanks," Karin said as she took his hand and got up. "Where's your team?" she then asked.

"I'm taking the exam solo... let's head to the tower I already have my scrolls and you can't compete without a team so what do you say" He asked as she takes some leaves out of her hair

Stopping and looking at him "Thank you... I would like that"

And with that they both took off to the tower. When they arrived, boar told them to go to Naruto's room while he informs the hokage that he made it to the tower and has a guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I know I'm putting this chapter out a little early since I just put six out a few hours ago. Sadly I am going over seas and won't have much access to wifi so I wanted to put this out before I left. Thank you for the good reviews, and dm me with sugguestions or comments. lonewolf out**


	8. Chapter 8

On the second day of the exam Naruto gave a full report to the Hokage with Anko as she had been cleared to leave the hospital and even made a little deal with the aged hokage.

 **/Flashback/**

In a meeting room inside the tower in the Forest of Death sat one aged man in the kage robes and a blonde haired kid. With said kid and Anko just finish giving their full report on what happened in the forest with Orochimaru.

After that Naruto requested to talk to the aged hokage in private. To which he agreed and where we are now.

"So Naruto what did you want to talk about in private" the hokage asked genuaily coruise.

"Jiji since I found out about my parents I have just been whating to talk on my full name" he says pausing " when I win my first match in the finals I would like it if we can come out with my heirtage" Naruto says almost as a plea.

"Naruto if we did that, assassination attemps will not stop on you" Sarutobi said worryly

" They have been happening for years now! I have finally woken up when I found out about my parents! I know how everyone looks at me. How they all hate me for what I carry. All the attempts on my life over the years!" Taking a breath " I just want them to stop. Its not like people don't know already either"Naruto said quitely looking at the ground. Tears threating to come out

" Naruto what do you mean people already know" The hokage asked trying to gather as much information as he can

"I told Anko after the first year she helped me in my training. Kakashi knew already, im guessing my father told him. Then inside the week before the exams started the clan heads of the Nara and Inuzuka came to me and apoligized for not helping their friends child" Naruto whispered softly but loud enough for the hokage to hear.

" Naruto how far along are you on the Hiraishin" the hokage asked

"About 75 percent, why" Naruto said wiping away a few tears that escaped.

"Hmmm, I'll release your heiritage and get you all your parents assets during the month before the finals" he said said getting Naruto to look up at him " if you can promise me two things"

"Anything jiji, just tell me" he said with a smile on his face

"First you have to create your own space ninjutsu as well" getting a confused look on the boy " The Hiraishin was your fathers. You don't want to be him right. You want to succed him."

"But what about the Hiraishin, my father left that for me"Naruto asked still confused

"Naruto my boy learn the Hiraishin. But make your own as well" Pausing " I remember the one problem with the Hiraishin that your father told me of"

Looking at Naruto wondering if he will get it or not. After a minute Naruto eyes widen  
"It only moves in a straight line" he whispers. Looking at his jiji "Wait, you want me to create a moveable spacetime ninjutsu?"

Getting the old man to chuckle as he nods.  
"Naruto if anyone can do it, its you. Sealing is in your blood, from what I have seen of your works you are processing faster than either of your parents did. And they both were naturals in the art" Sarutobi said

Giving Naruto his confidence back at his new goal for the moment.

"What about the second part" Naruto asked with a new found confidence on his face

"Oh Naruto as you know im getting way to old for this postion. This last part is a two step request. If my time comes and I haven't chosen a successer make sure none of the elders get the postion of hokage. As well take back the village" Saruto sound as if a last request

"What do you mean take back the village?" He questionly asked

" Over the last few years I have slacked on my role." Sarutobi shamly amitted " But in the last few months I have taken a good amount of power back. When I release your heiritage the Diamayo will want to talk to you at some point after the exams" the aged hokage stated like this way a last confession

Naruto after processing everything just gave the man a nod. Not before promising to him to fix the village like all the hokages wanted it to be. As he turns to leave only to be stopped by hearing a voice call his name. Turning around.

"I almost forgot make sure you learn as much as possible about Konoha laws before I annoice your heiritage. Oh and Jiraiya will be back in a couple of days, from his letters he wants to talk to you"

 **/Flashback End/**

Other teams started arriving after that and Naruto was happy to see the team 10 and team Gai arrive for the most part unharmed .

The days past for the blond relaxing until the final day came and he was asked to come to the ground level for the conclusion of the second round.

Upon entering the hall Naruto was able to discover that all of the other teams had made it from the rookie year with teams 8 arriving earlier that day but still not showing much in the way of fatigue this was when he became aware of the other people in the room.

On a platform surrounding the hall were the jonnin sensei's of what he assumed were the passing teams while at the front of the hall the hokage sat with Anko and another sickly looking jonnin were standing in front of the genin awaiting the hokage to speak

"Well done everyone for making it through the forest of death, but before we continue I would like to tell you about the third exam" the old hokage said

"In years past the chunin exams was a contest and a fight to the death between the best of the rising talent of every nation and was often used to help settle disputes with other villages, this custom has not changed and the final exam is a tournament that is observed by potential clients and diynamo's from all over the elemental countries" Hiruzen continued

"um I think I can take over from (cough) here Hokage-sama" the sickly jonnin said and he stepped forward

"my name is Gekko Hayate and I will be your proctor for the preliminary's" Hayate was cut off by loud complaints from the group of competitors

(Im not going to go into detail Kabuto's team never made it as Naruto clones took their scroll and they couldn't find another. Rock lee beats Ino and Garra got a pass. The finals matchs will be the same as cannon with Rock lee taking Sasukes spot. Naruto Vs Neji  
Shino Vs Kankuro. Temari Vs Dosu. Rock lee Vs Gaara  
Shikamaru fights the winner of match )


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day after the second exams. Naruto after being told by Kakashi that he was going to be working with Jiraiya while he would be sent out for some time to protect and watch over the Fire Diyamo. Who would be arriving in a week. And then having to watch over him till the end of the exams.

So here we are in training ground 61 with Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Okay, I think some introductions are in order. I'm Jiraiya, toad sage of Myobokuzan, wooer of women, amazingly famous author and awesome ninja." Jiraiya boasted, with an embarrassing dance with a toad he summoned.

"Don't forget super pervert, Dad's sensei and supposedly my godfather in all but paperwork" Naruto added

Jiraiya look down at his feet "I wasn't sure if Minato and Kushina wrote it in their journals. That I was your godfather" Jiraiya admitted.

Taking a breath and gathering his thoughts" I don't blame you for not being there" getting Jiraiya to look up at him

"from what jiji told me when I first told him I knew and asked about you. He said you tried to take me as a legal guardian till the council denied it and had you stay away unless it was about the seal as my parents never had the chance to legally put me in your care. Plus he told me of how the monthly money I got was from you so I don't blame you if thats what you are wondering"

With that said he was giving Jiraiya hope. Hope that he can have one more chance to raise him... to teach him just as Minato and Kushina asked of him.

"You probably don't know this, but in the twelve years of your life I stopped thirty nine assassination attempts from the outside that had you as their target. All from with in the last three months. When you got put into the bingo books. Iwa knew exactly who you were"

"What about Kumo. I read they tried to kidnap my mother"

"While they did do that. That was under the third Raikage, hes no longer alive. His son A took over as Raikage after they tried to take a Hyuga. The man held a lot of respect for Minato, he wouldn't try anything against you except maybe a battle of speed when you are older, or an arrange marriage "

Getting a chuckle out of Naruto

"Okay, now that the air is cleared, I think we have an evaluation of your skills. Sarutobi sensei said you think you are at seal master level. How did you come to that impression?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've read every book my mom and dad had on fuinjutsu. You stated in one of my dad's books that the level of seal master was signified by the person attempting to get there having to have complete understanding of all the intricacies of fuinjutsu, being able to quickly draw the commonly known seals, modify them to their needs and in the end, once they could tweak existing seals, created their own" Naruto answered with a smile handing over a seal to Jiraiya.

Careful analyizing it his eye widen immendently as he looked at Naruto who was sporting a foxy grin.

"How did you come up with this... this is very impressive" The shock and awe still in his voice at the seal in his hand.

"I made it for Kakashi-sensei. When we spar his sharaigan takes a lot of his chakra and energy, so I mainly made this so he could last longer and give me a better spar."

"I see so it allows Kakashi to use it as if he was born with it. Allowing him to turn it on and off on will" Jiraiya stated still analyizing the seal for any mistakes. And supprusingly he couldn't find any.

After that they spent the rest of the day with Jiraiya just getting a feel of what he could work on to improve and where to expand. And had him sign the toad contract.

" Hey brat get over here and sign this"Jiraiya yelled as he unrolled the scroll on his back

"You want me to sign the toad contract" asked an enthusiastic Naruto. As he saw Jiraiya taking the scroll off.

"Yeah now sign your name next to your fathers in blood" Jiraiya said pointing the empty space on the scroll. And thats what he did Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

" Ok now use these hand signs and then slam your hand down with some blood" Jiraiya said before he turned around to look at some girls at the waterfall.

Going through the hand signs and slamming his hand on the ground. A small puff of smoke appeared. As he summoned a red toad by the the name of Gamakichi appeared " **Yo** "

Leaving Naruto to stare at him for a second " I did it. I did it! Jiraiya get your fat ass over here, cause I did it!"

Causing him yo mutter "ungrateful brat" under his brat as he walked over.

" **Jiraiya who's this, you never told dad you were letting someone sign the contract** " Gamakichi said

"Ah Gamakichi good to see you, this is my new apprentice Naruto. He's Minato's son" Jiraiya said causing the toad to croak

" **Cool give him the rules and I'll tell dad we have a new summoner** " Gamakichi stated as he puffed back home.

Five hours later and after an all out spar with Naruto getting his ass kicked, Jiraiya called it a day. And telling him to be at the hokage office tomorrow at noon, as they needed to talk to the hokage before they release Naruto's heiritage.

 **Hokage Tower Next Day**

In the hokage office sat three people. One behind his desk Hirzen Sarutobi the third hokage, one leaning against the window Jiraiya the toad sage, and finally sitting on the arm of the couch Naruto Uzumaki.

All three talking and planning for the council meeting in an hour to discuss one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Your joking right. Please tell me you didn't" Jiraiya pleaded to what Naruto just said

" Nope I did. If im right and Gamakichi can find her in time she will be here maybe two three days after the finals" Naruto said with a grin on his face. As the other two paled from have to deal with an angered Tsunade.

"Oh and thats not even close to what I have planed for the meeting" looking at the hokage "the promise you had me make for doing this for me remember, well the last three years who is to say I wasn't preparing" With what could only be discribed as a sinister look on his face. Making shivers going down both Jiraiya and Sarutobi spine.

"Ok so we know how we are going to handle the council" hokage said as he opened a drower and pulled out a scroll laying it on his desk "Naruto... in this scroll is a very very generis offer from Kumo that came in yesterday" Making both Naruto and Jiraiya look at each other before Naruto grabbed the scroll and read through it.

"They want an arranage marriage with me" He said as Jiraiya took the scroll and started reading it himself while Saruto just nodded.

"Its the main part of the agreement for an alliance with them. Its mainly because of you. The Raikage went up againist your father. He knows first hand how dangerous the Harishin is, he would rather not have it used against his men"

"Wait" Jiraiya said getting their attention "they are offering Yugito Nii" he says while looking at Naruto's confused face

"Shes the jinchūriki for the two tailed hell cat. And one of the few who had it worse then you from what my spies tell me"

"What do you mean" Naruto asked" Nearly constant attempts of rape, and sent on sucide missions from her own council. If it wasn't for A and Killer Bee who are like brothers to her she would be dead years ago." Jiraiya send sadly

"Then... tell them they have a deal but with only Yugito and no one else"

To which they nod before looking at the clock and leaving to go to the council meeting.

 **Council Meeting**

Walking in together with the hokage in the front with Naruto and Jiraiya flanking him on both side getting everyone to shut up as the hokage takes a seat and looks around the U shaped table. Looking over at the shinobi side he smirks a little seeing the Namikaze seat. Before looking over at the civilian side.

"Hokage-sama what are we doing here today. Why was this meeting called" Danzo asked having an all ready good idea where this was going.

"Im glad you asked Danzo. Naruto you may go take your seat" As Naruto is walking "I feel it is time since the other villages already know. To reveal Naruto's heiritage to the village" he finishes as Naruto takes his seat in the Namikaze seat.

Causing the civilian side to go up in out rage. Calling him a lier, that the fourth never had a son that he nevered married.  
Till the hokage yelled for silence. As he passed a folder down the shinobi side first.

" Inside that folder holds the marriage certifiate of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the birth certifate of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, all property owned by both Minato and Kushina which have been handed down to Naruto, all of their assests which have been handed down to Naruto, as well as the right to the Namikaze seat on the council"

The hokage said as the shinobi side just passed it all along not even needing to look at it to know the truth.

When the civilian side took it they search every inch of it to make sure it was correct. And to much of their anger it was and what made it worse was some of their business where on his land now.

"Ok I..." the hokage started as he was cut off by Danzo." Sarutobi-sama he is the last of his clan which means he is required to be in the CRA. I already have some women choosen if you may"

But before anyone could say anything Naruto started to chuckle. Getting everyone to look at him as he's crazy.  
"You know, that trick may work for those who don't know the laws but you and I both know the CRA doesn't work for me." Getting the entire civilian and most of the shinobi council to looking at him as if he was speaking a different language

"Kami does no one read the actually laws. CRA is for bloodlines, which I don't have. Now I have a question for you Danzo-san" having said man raise an eye brow in response.

"Why are you here, this is a meeting for the council which you are not apart of nor did the hokage ask of you to personally be here"

"I am an elder of this village and I hold the Uchiha vote in matters of the village" Danzo said not realizing how throughly Naruto knows the laws of Konoha

" Oh, you know im glad you bring that up. I went back in the village council history. You know what I found, you Danzo-san where hired as a millitary adviser for your Root ANBU. Sadly tho they have not been around since the end of the third shinobi war as decreaded by the hokage. Making it as you no long have a job as elder of the leaf village"

"Your plea for holding the Uchiha vote. Who said you get the right to have it Itachi. No I very much doubt that. After the massacure and the death of the clan head it goes to the heir. Which is Itachi, as the only way the power transfers to someone else is if they challenge him for the right of clan head from said clan. That only leaves Sasuke, after his attempt on my life and the fact hes in prison right now he can only be eligeable for it when he gets out and has a majority vote on it from the shinobi council but lets not forget Itachi would still need to be dead. So please if you would be so kind as to inform me as to how you believe you have that power. Or as to why you are still here"

Leaving everyone speechless, Jiraiya and Sarutobi smirking at his first major plitical move. Danzo with calm and collected face though on the inside he wanted nothing more than to kill the little brat. And everyone in fear and awe that he just called out Danzo for stealing power.

"Hmmm. You know he is right Danzo. Meaning you do have to leave this council meeting" Hokage said as Danzo just nodded and left.

"Ok is their anything else that would like to be brought up" he said as Naruto raised his hand.

"Hokage-sama acording to law 88 section 5 if a clan is on the veriage of exsention and their is in fact a cousin clan with blood ties to said clan they are allowed to take over the clan. Lady Mito was my great grand aunt and married Hashirama Senju. Giving me blood ties to my already cousin clan the Senju with the Uzumaki's.

Since Lady Tsunade has not taken a mission in the last decade for the village we can all safely say she is no longer an active ninja. With her not here as well she is not doing her role as clan head, as such from the laws of Konoha I request the Senju clan to be under me authority" Naruto calmly said as the whole civilian side of the council went up in flames that he was lieing.

It was already bad for them as they have been tramitizing the son of the fourth hokage and heir to two clans and a nation. If he got the Senju clan as well they would be fucked in trying to control the village or do anything.

The shinobi side was taking this better tho with everyone just becoming pale. While all the ones that had daughters were thinking about how to get him under his control.

"Silence" the hokage yelled trying to get back to peace in the room. "You are correct Naruto that because Tsunade-hime has not taken any missions or been in the village for the better part of a decade the Senju clan does fall to you" gathering his thoughts " But you do know that you can't sit at the council yet. You must be at jonin rank" the aged hokage said turning to Shikia Nara

"Correct me if I am wrong Shikia but you as well as others have seen Naruto go all out on Kakashi during their spars" he said getting a nod from the man as he smiled at what the hokage was doing.

" that would be correct hokage-sama. If what I saw as well as many of my other clan heads and fellow jonin may saw of the boy he is clearly mid jonin" Shikia said as he got many of the other clan heads to nod in agreement

"I think we can safely say Naruto will be passing the chunin exam in a couple of weeks" getting the shinobi side to all nod

"As well as he is well above the level of chunin but does not have the experience to be jonin yet. I suggest after the exams the rank of tokubetsu jonin? " the hokage said as he got all the clan heads as well as the elders to nod in acceptince. As they all knew the boys true strength.

"Till that time you still need to pick a repazenitive, for your behalf" Hiruzen said getting Naruto to smirk a little. "Then Jiraiya will you be my repazenative till that time" Naruto said giving the man a deep sigh as he nods his head.

"Now is there anything else that needs to be brought up before this meeting is adjorned" Hirzen asked looking at Naruto. With him nodding

"Actually, I would like to know why their is no record of the Uzumaki clan in the acedemy and the library" he said getting the hokage and clan heads to raise an eye brow. And the civilian side to turn ghostly white. As they were the ones to make the clan disappear as requested from Haruno Shima.(Sakura's mom)

"What do you mean Naruto-san. That their is no record of the clan" the Hyuga clan head questioned

"Thats just it. In the acedemy they had nothing of the Uzumaki clan or Whirlpool country taught to us or in any of the textbooks. Not even during the first and second shinobi war. Where if it wasn't for my mothers clan their wouldn't be a village here today.

Even the library when I went and spent a week looking through everything, there had been nothing on my clan. When we wear my clan symbol everyday on the jonin and chunin vests. Kami its the main part in the headband symbol" he said getting all the clan heads to look pissed. If they could do that to the Uzumaki's would they do that to them as well.

After getting over his shock the hokage "Naruto... I sorry I didn't know about this but you have my word that this will be corrected immedently" Looking at the civilian side "With thos who are at fault for this personally paying in reputation to the clan" making them sweat on their ghostly pale skin. And getting Naruto to nod with a smirk on his face

After that the hokage dissmeased everyone. And having the civilian side stay back for a moment. Telling them they each will be paying twenty million ryu to the Uzumaki clan as an apoliges. As well as going to Ibiki to find out who was the mastermind of all this. As they would get a far more deseriving punishment.

Naruto was happy tho with one hundred and twenty million ryu. And some of their businessess since they didn't have that much to take right out.


End file.
